All the Blue Clouds
by CloudedCreation
Summary: Small windows open for people wanting to observe the interactions between one Uzumaki Naruto and one Namikaze Minato. Contains slash-pairing, but some gens as well.


**AN: **So I was bored one day and this is what came out of it. It has both gen and slash themed ones, as well as happy and sad and just plain creepy ones as well.

I hope you'll enjoy

-x-

**All the Blue Clouds**

-x-

**Armor**

-x-

The armor you wear as you face your enemies in battle is hard and strong and almost impenetrable.

The armor around your heart is in many ways the same, but even though it effortlessly repels almost everyone from getting too close, it seems that not even the most splendid of defenses was strong enough to withstand the continuous siege from him.

When lying embraced by his firm arms at night, you can't find it in you to be upset about it, though.

-x-

**Bread-crumbles**

-x-

You remember following red strands of hair when _she_ was taken all those years ago, picking them up like delicate flowers as you continued on, hoping that you'd get there in time, only to end up devastated when you realize that in her fight to get free, the ninjas that took her accidentally killed her.

Now, you find yourself following a trail once more, though instead of hair, this time it's small pieces of bread, leading through the kitchen out into the hallway, up the first flight of stairs only to continue through the closed door to your bedroom.

When you finally opened the door, you see that they continue all the way to your bed and up onto the covers, and this time it's not blood and death and grief that awaits you, but a love that's been building up for years, lying pleasantly asleep with a crushed piece of hard bread clutched in his hand.

And you smile, a small pleased tilt of your lips that sooths the stressed lines of your face and you think that it's ok, and that not all trails have unpleasant ends.

-x-

**Cows**

-x-

You call her a cow, and can't help to think that the one you're insulting the most eats grass and produces the milk you drink each morning. But you know she hates being called that three-letter-word the most, so you still use it the most of all the insults you've collected over the years.

You don't quite know just why she thinks it is worse than bitch, whore, gold-digger, fake and utterly-worthless-pile-of-shit, but you don't actually give a damn. As long as you can see her flinch, see her eyes flash with a rage that's barely contained, hear her clench her teeth while she tries to smile and hide all her hideousness that she never shows when it's not just you and her present, you'll continue.

Sooner or later the façade she tries so hard to uphold will break into tiny little pieces, and you know that when it does, she'll be out of your life and you'll never have to see her again.

So no matter how much she hurts you, no matter how many times she pushes the knife in – all the way to the handle – making you bleed and scream as the slashes continues to rain down upon you, you'll keep doing it.

In time, he'll see, and then it will only be the two of you again.

-x-

**Dive**

-x-

Certain nights, when your mind was balancing on that precise edge between being asleep and being awake, you sometimes fancied yourself being able to see a brightly haired man with soulful blue eyes, smiling at you like he loved you above all else.

You loved those moments the most, because while you weren't certain it was not just a figment of your imagination, you found yourself for a brief moment not caring about matters such as whether it was _real_ or not, simply being more than content basking in the apparent love that surrounded you, just as encompassing as the water did when you dived.

-x-

**Enough**

-x-

Foreplay was good and all, but this was getting ridiculous. So fine, he could understand the not-wanting-to-jump-into-bed-and-have-hot-man-sex-directly, but seriously! How many months did he have to wait for a simple kiss?

No, he wouldn't take it anymore, enough was enough and Naruto didn't care for either the audience they coincidentally received when the door to the Hokage's office opened, or the shocked and embarrassed look given him by the older blonde, as he grabbed onto Minato's shirt and pulled him up and out of his seat till he was leaning over his desk, his mouth firmly pressed against Naruto's own.

-x-

**Fault**

-x-

You know it's not really her fault, she didn't choose to be the very same thing that you had forced upon you when you were born, but that doesn't stop your heart from shouting that if it weren't for _her_, he'd still be alive.

-x-

**Grumpy**

-x-

Naruto gets grumpy when things doesn't go his way, so when Minato returns later than usual after work only to find the remains of what could have been a really romantic dinner, what with the candles and food and music, he is not all that surprised when he finds Naruto glaring at him from his position on their bed.

And when the spastic blonde huffs and turns away, dragging the comforter up to his ears, he resigns himself for a night most probably being spent persuading the younger out of his bad mood.

But there's no reluctance in him when he takes of most of his clothes and crawls in under the duvet, cradling his arms around the minutely resisting youth as he spoons him from behind, laying soft butterfly kisses on his head, neck and shoulders, whispering soft words of apologies under his breath.

He loves Naruto, and he wouldn't have him change for the world.

-x-

**Hello**

-x-

Minato remembered the first time he ever laid eyes on his lover. He had been ten, compared to Naruto's five, and had just become a genin when their team were sent out to collect some marginally important scrolls from an outpost, to deliver back to the village.

The scrolls weren't the only things they brought back, though, seeing as halfway on their return trip they stumbled upon a dirty, blonde child who laid bleeding along the gravelly ground next to the road.

It looked like he had been through a shredder, and at first they thought him dead, but then he opened his eyes and they could see that they were blue and so very much alive. Jiraiya had hefted him up into his arms and then they had rushed back as fast as possible hoping to save the little ones life.

They had made it just in time for Tsunade to be able to patch him up, thereafter they received quite the shock when he began healing on his own as soon as the poison that had been flowing through his veins had been removed.

A day later, he was up and running, all bright smiles and laughs, and Minato who had ever since the death of his mother been aloof and distant, couldn't help but give a returning grin as he was thrown to the floor from the smaller child throwing himself at him to give him a hug, looking at him through his lashes while for the first time saying 'hello'.

-x-

**Ice**

-x-

It's cold, leaving watery trails behind as you drag it over my body. I'm not sure whether or not I like it until you reach my nipples, slowly circling them before you press hard against the small nubs.

It's pretty obvious that I enjoy it, then.

-x-

**Jealousy**

-x-

It's festering inside you, burning and terrifying. Having no experience with it prior, you don't know how to deal with it. So you don't, thinking that _someday soon_ it'll pass, _someday soon_ all will be normal.

_Someday soon_ you found yourself standing over a body, the one you know is responsible for you feeling the way you did seeing as he was the one leering at what wasn't his to leer at. Getting the attention of someone who shouldn't have deigned himself to do so, someone who shouldn't care about anything other than you.

You still don't know what the feeling is, but it abates slightly after having disposed of _that one_, so you put it at the back of your mind once again, never telling anyone.

You react faster, next time.

-x-

**Key**

-x-

You locked away all your emotions behind a fence as high as the sky – black and daunting – and it had a lock so intricate and strong that you believed it to be impossible to unlock. No one would be able to either pick it or destroy it.

You had forgotten the concept of keys, so when he returned with the one you had given him all those years ago when you were mere children, you didn't know what happened as suddenly smiles didn't seem impossible anymore.

You hope he'll teach you.

-x-

**Luck**

-x-

It's mostly just dumb luck, he thinks as he continues to evade the attacks from his opponent who's growing more and more agitated by the minute.

But Naruto figures, that when you're facing Konoha's Yellow Flash, you do need a whole shitload full of it, even if it's just a spar.

-x-

**Mirror**

-x-

He says it like looking in a mirror, when you stand facing each other. The same hair, the same eyes, the same height.

When he tells you he simply can't do it, can't fathom the thought of being involved with someone so very much _like_ him, you want to scream and cry and rage.

But you don't, because you're his son, and the whole thing is not proper no matter how you look at it. And while he never actually says it, you know that when he fists himself at night, he thinks of red and green – not gold and blue – and you can't argue against him when you know that _that_, is the real reason he walks away.

So you bite your tongue hard enough for it to leak liquid iron into your mouth, and don't say that your cheeks are marred unlike his, your face is oval not pointy, and your love is alive while his is not.

-x-

**Neck**

-x-

You're a little obsessed with it. Always wanting to leave hickeys, bite-marks and scratches on it, wanting to show everyone that he is taken and that only you can put such thing there.

You never knew you were quite so possessive, and in the beginning you're unsure if he will dislike you for it, so unsure to bring up the need you feel to simply mark him – state your claim – that you finally manage to give yourself a migraine worrying about it.

When he finally manages to wrestle it out of you, you resolutely keeps staring into the covers of the bed, refusing to look up and see the disgust you are sure to see evident in his eyes that have the exact same color as your own.

Minutes go by, and when it becomes apparent to him that you'll not look up on your own, he grabs onto your shin and forcefully – but still so gently – pulls your face up until you can't avoid him any longer.

When Minato simply tilts his head to the side, baring his neck for you, mumbling slightly under his breath that it's ok, all the while his cheeks burn a soft pink, you feel relieved enough to cry and wonder just what good you did in your last life to deserve him.

-x-

**Obedient**

-x-

He likes to be told what to do in bed, you notice after you've slept together a couple of times.

You find it strange, because normally he hates having someone order him around, and you don't know why he likes it when it concerns sex when he's so against it usually. But, you think, if he gets off on it, why not?

So you experiment a little, beginning with small – almost questioning – instructions which almost without you noticing it, it quickly evolves into direct commands where you know what you want him to do and is not expecting anything less.

When you do realize, you figure that Naruto probably isn't the only one with a kink.

-x-

**Pink**

-x-

Minato doesn't like pink. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that it was The girl color, but everything with it being one Haruno Sakura's hair color.

Minato didn't like pink because he did not like Haruno Sakura.

Minato did not like Haruno Sakura because she was the one whom Naruto loved, no matter how undeserving she was.

So after them having returned from the funeral, him soothingly holding and cooing at the smaller blond cradled in his arms and lap where they sat on the sofa, he couldn't help but give a satisfied smirk as he breathed in the smell from his son's shampoo.

There were no more pink-haired females in Konoha.

-x-

**Quest**

-x-

Naruto was on a quest of the most dangerous kind. He was a brave knight, prowling through enemy land, courageously continuing forward where lesser men had turned back. The future Hokage of Konoha feared no man or woman, no matter their infamous reputations that told of fierceness, maliciousness and evilness the size of Mount Doom.

He licked his lips as he took the last few steps, his hand reaching forward to grab the bottle that held a certain buxom blonde's second most favorite thing in the world.

He had it! His small hands, clammy from anxiousness, folded around the neck of the dark green glass, pulling it against his chest as if to hide it from the world as let a victorious grin appear on his face.

Take that Woman-Who-Lives-To- Be-Most-Evil-And-Eradicate-All-Prankers! He had come out on top once more!

He quickly escaped from the scene of the crime, scurrying down the winding hallways of the mansion before he came to a stop just outside the entrance to the kitchen. While he continued cackling gleefully in the safety of his own mind, Naruto failed to notice the person approaching him from behind, and before he knew it, he had been grabbed by the scruff of his neck and lifted up high into the air, victorious grin quickly falling off his face as he feared the worst.

"Really, Naruto. You know that she will get you back for this, don't you?" a slightly exasperated voice said. Naruto relaxed immediately as he realized that it wasn't Tsunade who had caught him, but his dad who was now looking at him with something akin to pitying love in his eyes.

Naruto pouted. He felt no shame for using such tactics, all the advantages he could get was good ones, and there were nothing called cheating when it was only the survival of the fittest that mattered. "But Da-ad, she made me wear _girls clothes _yesterday!"

Now he looked simply amused, which was not okay. At all.

Naruto pouted harder, giving a slight tremble to his lower lip and forcefully making his eyes begin to tear up.

When all else fail.

Sighing in defeat, Minato lowered the six-year-old to the floor, patting him on head. "Fine, I'll distract her. But when she finds out later, you're on your own, kid."

Beaming up at the response, every shred of his I'm-so-miserable-so- you-have-to-take-care-of-me face long gone, Naruto gave his father a quick hug.

"Thanks dad, you're awesome!" he exclaimed hurriedly before he continued rushing into the kitchen and out of the door, intent of finding the man-who-likes-boobs-and-bottoms-and-drinks-not-meant-for-children-with-funny-hair as fast as possible, seeing as when one was in his company, females tended to focus on him only and disregard all others – which was perfect if Tsunade actually came looking for him.

-x-

**Rain**

-x-

Naruto had always thought that it rained because Sky was sad.

When he started school the teachers tried to tell him otherwise, that the sky was not a person and that it couldn't be sad and that rain was due to water getting hot and travelling up into the air only to fall down again when it got cold.

He didn't believe them, not then and not now, because every time it rained Naruto could see a man with hair as bright as the sun and eyes as blue as the sky, weeping deep, soulful tears as he walked beside him, crying along with the rain.

-x-

**Soap**

-x-

You like your showers. The hot water splashing down your back, the foam from the soap you use – it smells like honey and cocoanuts – being sprayed off of your tanned body and down the drain, never to be seen again.

You love that soap, buys the same kind every time you run out, and it just feels wrong to use another.

You're not sure if you'll ever be able to use it again, though, as each time the smell hits your nose you can't help but think of _that time_. That time being when Minato had been extra playful and you ended up with your regular bar of soap substituting as a dildo and being shoved deep into your ass.

And no matter how good it feels, how much it turns you on, you really need to stop getting erections just by smelling your own soap on your body. Because there are only so many times you can get hard-ons in public – which consists of many ninjas – without anyone finding out.

-x-

**Take-out**

-x-

The food bill at the Namikaze residence is abnormally high. Not only do the two men currently living there alone eat for ten at every meal, but also both of them can't cook worth shit.

-x-

**Umbrella**

-x-

He twirls the thing – it's orange – round and round above his head, splashing droplets all around him, as he waits outside the front door to your house. When you step outside, he's not able to stop the twisting in time and even with all your ninja reflexes you can't help but get wet as the water hits you.

He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head, apologizing all the while.

-x-

**Virgin**

-x-

Minato didn't think of himself as a particularly kinky man, but when Naruto had wrapped himself up in a red bow, saying that he was giving him his First Time to him as a birthday gift, Minato thought that perhaps, he had to reconsider that conception.

-x-

**Wicked**

-x-

It's wicked the way his tongue rolls around your member. Sometimes licking in broad strokes against the large vein on its underside, other times curling around the head like your dick is his favorite thing in the world and he's trying to suck all your come out of you.

You're inclined to let him.

-x-

**Xenophobia**

-x-

You keep him hidden inside the gates of the compound. A prisoner, yet not, for it's he who wishes to be there. If he wanted to you'd take him out to see the world, meet all its people and watch him make new bonds and flourish.

But you know it's an impossible dream, or at the very least, it is right now.

You try to help but you don't know how to go about it, and you know that you love him too much to help in the way that he needs to be helped. All you manage to do at the end of the day is to hold him tight, tight against your body, and insure him that no matter what, you'll never leave him.

-x-

**Years**

-x-

It takes a while for you to notice. The little things not registering at first, not the sounds or the colors or the prickling sensation of life crawling back into your limbs.

It takes a big thing for you to finally process it, and you realize that you've been acting on autopilot for _years_.

You're not sure if he will ever know just how much that first prank – so much like the ones she used to do – meant to you, but you think that as long as you remember yourself, it'll be ok.

-x-

**Zillions**

-x-

You smile at him, indulgingly, but he doesn't notice, too caught up in his sixth retelling of how great and awesome and super cool his birthday party was. You can't help but be amused as after each repeat, it keeps getting grander and more unbelievable, and when he tells that it had to be at least zillions of people at the party, you can't help but laugh out loud.

-x-

**AN:** So, what do you think? Good, bad, creepy, awesome? I'd love to hear from you, seeing as getting reviews are totally awesome and addicting. :D

CC


End file.
